


Dreamy Terrors

by Kreature (SneaselXRiolu)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, This is a vent story, rape dream, you don't have to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/Kreature
Summary: Dendy has an unsettling recurring nightmare. A nightmare she can't go to her parents about, nor K.O. . Hoping that someone else has information on this subject, Dendy goes to Enid.
Relationships: Dendy & Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_ She couldn’t scream, all she could do was run. But where to? There was only one exit and he would see her wouldn’t he? _

_ She tried running behind a door, hoping that he wouldn’t catch her. Sure it was to a supply closet, but she really didn’t have much of another choice. But all too quickly he had found her. _

_ He grabbed her and pinned her down. Her face was against the clean, mirroring surface of her lab floor. She could see the devilish smirk above her, watching her horror as his raspy chuckles breathed against her ear. She tensed and felt a tingle go up her spine. “I can tell you like this…” he purred. “You like how strong I am.” _

_ She felt his hand going up there. On her thigh- _

Dendy shot up from bed, shaking and gulping. K.O. was her friend. He would never do that to her! Even if he was T.K.O., right? So why…why did she have that dream again? And why…why was she…? Oh Cob…

* * *

She couldn’t just talk to her parents about this. As understanding as they were, no one would know how to deal with their child having a dream like that and describing the… did she want to feel that way? Was that it? Dendy knew that Enid read manga, so maybe she had read something about that.

She made sure to get to the bodega early, before K.O. was working. Sure, she might be a bit late to middle school, but it wasn’t that far. “Enid!” Dendy called as she walked into the store.

“Dendy? Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“I needed to speak with you. Without K.O. around.”   
  


“Oh, planning some surprise for him?” Enid chuckled.

“Enid…I’ve been having…a reoccurring…” What even was it? A nightmare? A wet dream? What combination would those two create?

“Reoccurring what?”

“A reoccurring…rape dream.”

Enid felt her stop and face heat up. “Let’s head into the break room, okay?”

* * *

“So…what happens in the dream?” Enid asked, flipping through the pages of a fate book.

Dendy had taken to lying on the couch, bottom of her boots against Enid’s legs. She took in a gulp. “Well…Turbo K.O. is chasing me around my lab…I-I try to get out and h-he knocks me d-down and…and-”

“Okay, you don’t have to talk any further. Okay?” Enid held the young kappa to her, rubbing her arm in reassurance.

“Have you had dreams like these Enid?”

“… Never dreams. When I was younger, I had nightmares similar. I didn’t know the person chasing me, but it was around the same time they were teaching sex ed. When we got to the rape parts and talked to victims…” Enid explained.

“That has been occurring in school.”

“Maybe you’re afraid of getting raped. It’s a natural fear to have.”

“…Th-then why do they sometimes feel good?”

“What?”

“Sometimes…wh-when he-...”

“You don’t need to describe it.”

Dendy took in a breath. “When I have the dreams, I start to feel…weird and good? But that is wrong! It is a wrong thing to want!”

“Dendy, Dendy…shh…” Enid hushed the girl. “Alright…uhm…how would you feel about coming by tomorrow afternoon?”

“What for?” Dendy sniffled.

“There’s some…stories that I’ve read that helped me figure out what I like and don’t like. I can try to find some that might fit your predicament. At the very least it’ll help sort out your feelings.”


	2. Chapter 2

Enid let out a breath and sat next to Dendy. “Okay, I’ve got…a set of stories that follow this. What’s your number?”

Dendy showed the number to Enid and Enid sent some of the stories.

“Now, this isn’t really my cup of tea so I just found a few stories with characters that I know act like TKO and have these warnings. Don’t tell me about them, this is just to help you.”

“Thank you Enid.” 

“Never mention this, ever.”

“Understood.”

* * *

Dendy frowned as she began reading the stories. Most made her feel bad, like her dream. But…she also felt…good in that dream. Maybe these stories would help her figure things out. But Dendy wasn’t really the type to get into stories, nor was she one who wanted to research things like… sex… She deleted the messages of the links and deemed the experiment with the stories a failure. When she was older, or perhaps in a relationship, she’d look into further details. As of now, she thought she would be just fine without this mucking up her mind. It felt clearer now, at the very least.


End file.
